User blog:Syllae/Intermediate's guide to Zoo 2:Animal Park
Welcome back fellow zoo managers! As promised, here is the follow up of the Beginner’s guide . In here we will talk about the''' levels 13 to 22'. During those levels, your neighbor will be quite a handful, but it will turn out well. Some quests will ask you to '''place specific gems items', so if you don’t want to spend gems keep them in your inventory if you happen to get them before the quest is unlocked. Those items are: *Steppe water place (2) *White iron fences (14) *Rose arch (1) *Steppe gaming hill (1) *Jungle gaming trunks (1) *Savanna acacias (2) *Savanna trough (1) *Blue bench (1) 'Level 13 to 18: The 2nd zoo title ' During this phase, you should be able to get your 2nd zoo title, and we will finally have to spend some gems. Now, getting through the quests: *'Level 13:' Get your giant pandas and the games, nothing special here. *'Level 14 (part 1):' When unlocking, the quest gives you a zebra card , so don’t spend gems and complete your zebra with tickets. Steppe water places are quite easy to get with friend chests , so you should have a least a card (or you should soon get one). Complete the water place with cards or tickets, spending gems for that is a waste (and if your are really unlucky, you will get one as reward for reaching level 18 anyway). You should have 13 species. *'Level 14 (part 2): '''You will be asked to give away a baby sheep and a baby horse (both obviously level 2). I would gladly tell you to not be bothered with that since your neighbor will give them back later, but the babies given back will be level 1 animals… So if you want level 2 animals, you’ll have to breed your sheep and horses again after completing the quests. Place your first bear (you should have 14 species). You are then asked to place many decorations: The rose arch can be completed with cards and tickets (and one is given as reward for reaching level 30 for the very very very unlucky players), and 15 white iron fences are given as reward for reaching level 20, so with a little patience you don’t have to spend gems to complete this quest. *'Level 15:' there are no quests, but the level 14 quests should keep you busy enough. *'Level 16:' Get the red foxes (you should have 15 species). Now, to get your baby pigs, you need a second pig … Either the goddess of luck smiled on you and you got it in a chest, or you’ll have to finally spend gems. So get your 2nd pig and breed them, it’s worth the investment. *'Level 17:' Getting the stores, toilets and trees shouldn’t be a problem, all can be achieved with coins. With the breeding of the giant pandas (and if you already bred all other pasture animals as asked), you’ll obtain your 2nd zoo title and your first savanna animal (keep it in your inventory for now). The last part of the level 17 quests is more tricky since you have to get a pink flamingo . If you were lucky enough to get a card in a chest, then you just have to complete it, but if not, either you choose to be patient and put the quest on hold (you'll get one as reward for reaching level 36 ), or you spend 35 gems to get one (you should then have 16 species). *'Level 18: Get your sea eagle (you should have 16 or 17 species) and get your babies back. Add games and decorations as asked using only coins or cards. The gem count below considers players not buying a pink flamingo, but as you can see it is possible to get one with the remaining gems. Gems collected: 15 (10 with levels, 5 with the quest for getting a level 3 animal) Gems spent: 10 '''Gems remaining: 35 'Level 19 to 22: The quarrel with your neighbor ' During this phase you might be able to get the third zoo title , but don’t worry if it takes more time, you will complete it by playing normally. *'Level 19:' If you are up to date with your breeding, you can start breeding your peacocks. If you got your 2nd zoo title, place the lion (you should have 17 or 18 species), if not just wait to get it. When you are asked to reintegrate a giant panda, just do it, you will get it back later. Except if you had lots of luck with the breeding, babies quests should be starting to pile up, but don’t unlock more breeding slots and just breed regularly. After getting your baby kangaroo you will be asked to get an ostrich . The advice is the same as for the flamingo: If you were lucky to get a card, complete it, if not just be patient (at the latest there is one given as reward for reaching level 49) or wait to have 50 gems to spend. *'Level 20:' Get the moose (you should have 18 or 19 species). Add a new playground. If you watched ads to get more gems, then you should have enough gems to buy the safari restaurant . If not, just wait a couple more levels to get it. Even if you have enough gems, you can also wait for a special offer for a cheaper safari restaurant, there is one from time to time and saving gems is useful. *'Level 22: '''Get a lynx (you should have 19 or 20 species) and get back your giant panda ''The gem count below considers players only buying a pig and not watching ads. '' Gems collected: 23 (level rewards) Gems spent: 0 '' '''Gems remaining: 58' There are 2 things that should start to pile up now, but there’s no reason to rush, just keep playing at your pace : *the baby list: just breed regularly and you’ll eventually get all the needed babies. Don’t forget to breed the rabbits till level 5 too, and don’t breed more babies than asked for now. *the gems items: a pink flamingo, an ostrich and a safari restaurant: Just wait till you get a card for the animals, and till you get level 24 for the restaurant. Next time will be the expert guide! Category:Blog posts